This invention relates to graphic laboratory supplements for use by the visually handicapped and to a process for making such supplements. More particularly, this invention.sup.1/ relates to raised-line or high-relief facsimiles of photographs, drawings, or enlarged photomicrographs suitable for use by visually handicapped students as laboratory supplements and instruction aids, and to a process for making such diagrams and facsimiles. FNT .sup.1/ Research leading to this invention was funded at least in part by National Science Foundation grant SED-8022031. The National Science Foundation has disclaimed responsibility for the activity conducted under this grant.
Currently, there are about half-a-million Americans that are "legally blind". A significant portion of these individuals could be served by taking a course such as a biology course, an integral part of which involves observation through a microscope. Those visually impaired students are likely to experience frustration and failure because present instruction methods lack adequate ways to present microscopic images to the non-sighted and therefore to convey concepts to them which are fully understandable only through microscopic observation. In addition, instruction methods for the visually impaired in other subjects such as mathematics, economics, physics, chemistry, geology, history, etc. (wherein use of photographs, diagrams and drawings simplifies instruction and improves understanding of students, as is commonplace when teaching the sighted) would be rendered more effective by devising a way to present such supplements to the visually handicapped student.
Some graphic supplements such as embossed drawings and diagrams, thermoformed or vacuum-formed three-dimensional facsimiles of maps and other articles and solid three-dimensional models are already available. Such supplements, however, are often expensive to manufacture, bulky and difficult to store, and--most important--represent only crude and exaggerated reproductions of the original object and thus fail to convey to the visually handicapped student sufficient and accurate information. Often, such supplements must be used in conjunction with long and complicated explanations in Braille text, or on tape which further add to the bulk of the supplement. However, even when such accompaniments are used, student comprehension is not significantly enhanced.
As used hereto, the expressions "high relief facsimile" and "raised line facsimile" are often used interchangeably to mean printed facsimiles of graphic prototypes bearing relief portions and/or raised lines.
As used herein the tem "graphic prototype" includes but is not limited to a photograph, photomicrograph, diagram, drawing, etc.